


Apple of My Eye

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Cheating, One Shot, Prostitution, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Dark and Anti go to a night club, but Dark seems to be distracted by all the ladies there, while Anti is left to fend for himself.





	Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Another work that was originally posted to my Wattpad in November.

Anti sneered from his seat across the club. He sipped the strange concoction before him and scrunched up his nose at the taste. Nothing about this place was right. His seat was uncomfortable, the drinks were disgusting, and the music was lousy. Worst of all though, he was sitting alone, while he watched his boyfriend sit in a much more comfortable looking booth, with half-a-dozen fancy looking women hanging around him.

Dark owned a few shares at this particular club, and got all the privileges that came along with it. He had suggested to Anti that they visit the club tonight, together, to enjoy some of those very luxuries. But no sooner had they arrived, Dark had been surrounded by the daughters of the other rich businessmen, who owned shares here as well. Anti had been shoved aside by them and left to fend for himself.

Dark was distracted by talking to the girls and hadn't even noticed that his partner had left his side. It made Anti furious. The way those girls were looking at Dark made him sick. _Whores, every last one of 'em._ Anti grumbled to himself. _Probably willin' ta do anythin' for anyone with as much money as Daddy..._ He couldn't make out what any of them were saying, but he doubted it was anything he wanted to hear anyhow.

Anti tugged at the collar of his jacket and grimaced when he remembered what he was wearing. _Stupid suit._ Dark had insisted he wear it for the occasion, but it was just about as annoying as the rest of this evening. 

He glanced back over to see one of those girls getting particularly close to Dark. She appeared to be whispering in his ear. After, Dark turned to her and flashed a devilish grin. It was enough to make Anti's blood boil.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Anti jumped at the sound of a new voice and looked up to find a waiter next to his booth.   
"Just dandy." he grumbled.

"Another drink, perhaps?"

"No. Actually, I think I'll be leaving soon."

"I see. Do you have a tab here, sir?"

"Put it on _his_." Anti gestured over to Dark. Then lower, almost to himself, "He told me this'd be fun, but I haven't had a bit of fun since we got 'ere."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir. We do offer quite a variety of _other_ services, if the drinks aren't to your liking."

It took Anti a second to comprehend what the waiter was hinting at, but when he realized, he quickly attempted to make the clarification. "Oh no, I'm not looking for anything like that. I'm not- I don't- t-that's my boyfriend..."

"Ah, well then." the waiter looked embarrassed. "Still, you can always talk to one of the lovely ladies over there, if you're interested." he nodded towards a booth near the back door, that contained a group of scantily dressed women.

"Uh... Thanks..."

The waiter walked off and left Anti in his seat. When the man was gone, he got up and headed towards the back door. He just wanted to leave this place, but before he could get out, he was stopped by one of those same girls the waiter had mentioned.

"Hey there, handsome. You look a little stressed." she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I could help~"

The woman in question had long black hair and an impressive hour glass figure. Anti had to admit that she was pretty, but not at all his type. Part of him wanted to accept her offer, just to spite Dark for leaving him alone. He couldn't really do that, of course.

"Sorry, not interested." he managed to grate out.

"Suit yourself, honey." thankfully, the woman swayed back over to her own table without a fuss. 

Anti leaned against the wall near the door. He really wanted to leave, but he was also on the fence about whether or not he should tell Dark. He could still see Dark's booth from where he stood now, and also a hallway that lead farther back, to the bathrooms, and presumably, the private rooms.

As he stood, trying to make up his mind, a new movement caught his eye. He saw Dark getting up from the booth. His heart skipped a beat when he thought Dark might be heading towards him, but it immediately sunk when he saw one of the fancy ladies accompanying Dark towards that back hallway. He considered all the possibilities, but his mind landed on the worst case scenario.

Anti's face flushed red with anger. He couldn't be inside this horrible place any longer. He shoved through the double doors behind him and out the back entrance. He passed a giggling couple outside, which only infuriated him more. The green-haired man plopped down on the edge of the concrete slab and flung his suit jacket off to the side. He fumbled through his pocket and lit a cigarette. Dark had some nerve to do that to him, after all they'd been through. _Of all the inconsiderate, good-for-nothing, pig-headed..._ Anti puffed frantically, trying to soothe himself, but soon the cigarette was just a stub, and he had to light another. _Did he really bring me here, just to ditch me for some bitch he barely knows?_

After a while, he had calmed down enough to consider walking home by himself and locking Dark out of the house. Just as he was about to get up, he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"I thought you might be out here." came a familiar voice.

Anti growled. "Fuck off, Dark."

"What's wrong?" Dark sat down on the curb next to his partner, who ignored him and lit up a third cigarette.

"Go away."

"Darling, what's got you so upset?" Dark reached out a hand to touch Anti's shoulder.

"Don't 'darling' me." Anti snapped and shrugged him off. "Ya left me alone in there to sit with those stupid girls. 'N I saw ye goin' off ta the back room with one of 'em!"

"Baby, look at me." Dark cooed. "I didn't intend to leave you. I had to appease those girls, because their fathers are very important men. I couldn't simply ignore them when they came over, it'd make me look rude."

Anti rolled his eyes and took another drag.

"And the only reason I went to the back with her, was to talk to her without causing a scene in front of the others. She was acting interested, but I told her I was already seeing someone."

Anti's eyebrows shot up. "W-what?" 

"I didn't want to let her down in front of all those people," Dark continued. "but I had to get her off my back somehow." he turned and smiled fondly at Anti.

"You..." he looked at Dark's face for the first time since he'd come outside. 

Dark's eyes were soft and sincere. "I told her I already have someone special in my life."

"Y-you weren't going to sleep with her?" Anti fumbled.

"No, of course not!" Dark reached his arm over to wrap around Anti. "I'd never betray you! Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, I do, but I- I just... You were ignoring me, and paying so much attention to them. I thought maybe you didn't care anymore..."

"No... I'm sorry, I really am." he nuzzled against Anti's neck. "I know tonight didn't go how either of us planned. I'll make this up to you, okay? I promise."

Anti just sighed and nodded in agreement. He squashed the remaining cigarette butt into the cement, and the both of them stood.

Dark picked up Anti's discarded jacket and draped it back over his shoulders. It _was_ pretty cold out tonight.

"Thanks." Anti offered him a weak smile. "Can we go home now?" he asked wearily.

"Of course." Dark kissed his cheek.

"Great. This place is startin' ta give me a headache." Anti started to head down towards the car, but Dark stepped in front of him and held his shoulders.

"Hey, I love you. You're the apple of my eye." he pushed a strand of green hair out of his partner's face. "None of those girls could ever mean as much to me as you do."    

"T-thanks." Anti blushed, looking down at his shoes. His face got redder and his voice lower as he added, "You mean a lot ta me too..." 

Dark smiled, then kissed him fully. "I'm glad." then the two continued their walk back to the car, with Dark's arm around Anti's waist.


End file.
